TLOS 4- the Darkness Returns
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: Peace has returned to the dragon realms...or has it? A new dragon arrives at the new dragon temple and begins to attack, Malfore is contacting living beings from beyond the grave, and Ignitus is still alive...somehow... And so the legend lives on... M for safety reasons. rewrite of a previous version due to complaints.
1. Chapter 1

(The facts in this may or may not be cannon. If not I don't want to hear)

"Why are you doing this?!" Shouted Spyro. A pink quadrupedal dragoness with thite claws, bronze back ridges, horns, and a tail blade of the same bronze color was attacking the dragon temple.

"I have no choice! I need to find out my past!" said The dragoness.

So the day had started out normally for Spyro and Cynder. However everything went downhill from the point when the dragons entrusted the temple to the two of them for the day. A mysterious new dragon had came up and started launching uncontrolled elemental attacks all over the temple.

"This purple dragon told me that he knows about my past and it would tell me if I destroyed this temple and brought him whoever was inside it!" Said the dragoness.

"There are other ways of finding out!" Said Cynder.

"Like what?! He told me you would say that and not to trust you! So I'm not gonna!" Shouted the pink dragon before using a fire fury attack. Spyro and Cynder rushed behind a fallen pillar.

"Cynder you sneak around behind her while I try and distract her. Then we double team her!" Said Spyro. Cynder nodded.

"Come on out and make this easier for both of us!" Said the dragoness as she flew by slowly, searching for them.

"Can we just talk about this?" Asked Spyro.

"Fine, I'll give you one minute" she said.

"Ok, so who exactly are you talking about?" Said Spyro.

"I don't know for sure but if he knows my past, I'll listen to him" she said..

"Why would you listen to a stranger?" Asked Spyro.

"It doesn't matter who it is! If they have answers, I need their help!" Said the dragoness.

"NOW CYNDER!" Shouted Spyro. The two unleashed a barrage of elemental attacks respectively at the mysterious dragoness.

"I can't believe I thought you were going to help me!" She shouted as she was sent into a heap in the floor.

"Now! Who exactly are you, why are you here, and how can you use so many elements!?" asked Spyro.

"I'm not telling you anything!" She groaned.

"You're out of options here!" Said Cynder.

"We just want to help!" Said Spyro.

"You attack me, break my wings, and expect me to believe your trying to help me?! Likely story!" She Sniffed.. "You're probably going to kill me so I guess I should give you my name. I'm terminal velocity but I prefer T" said the dragoness now known as T. Then she fainted.

Now that they got a good look at her, they realized she was actually about the same size and shape as Cynder down to the tail blade only no blades on her wings . She also had pink scales and white claws, her wing membranes were lighter pink and chest and horns were lunar yellow

"She's actually pretty small now that I get a better look at her" said Spyro, "practically the same size as you" he added.

"Oh come on Spyro, I'm not that small. I'm nearly the same size as you!" Said Cynder.

,Well to be fair, you were a lot bigger when you were possessed Cynder" he replied..

"So her name is T? Interesting" said Cynder.

"But Cynder, do you think we went overboard? I mean we broke her wings so…" Said Spyro.

"We can heal them. I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't try and get away" said Cynder, "But I guess you're right. We did go a bit too far in breaking her wings"

(A few hours later)

"Spyro, Cynder?! What happened here?!" asked Ignitus.

"A dragon named T came in and started to wreck the place because another dragon promised to tell her about her past if she destroyed the temple and caught us. The creepy thing is that her description of that dragon was that it was purple and Malfore is the only other purple dragon we can think of. We stopped her but we went overboard and broke her wings making her black out. Do you think you can help her?" said Cynder.

"Give her some red gems and she'll be fine when she wakes up. I don't know why Malfore would trick a young dragon like her but it can't mean anything good seeing as he's still a threat even after you beat him" said Volteer.

"I want to talk to her later. I feel that there's more to her then meets the eye" said terrador.

"Oh, she used all four of your elements in her attacks so that's a point of interest" Cynder recalled.

"Interesting that she can do that. You and Spyro will take turns keeping track of her. At least until we can find out what her motives and goals are" said Ignitus.


	2. Chapter 2

(I can't write for Malfore so I'm not even going to try. The fight scene in this chapter can be considered a sin it's so badly done!)

"Where am I?!" asked T a few hours later.

"You're in my room T. Sorry about your wings by the way" said Cynder.

"My wings…how are they not broken anymore?!" Asked T.

"Red gems. Anyway, your going to be under watch until we find out your motives and goals so you will be sleeping with either me or Spyro. And don't try anything funny or I'll break your wings and your legs this time" Cynder growled.

"Jeez! You don't have to be so harsh! If it's really that important to you, all that I really want right now is to find out my past. I don't have any alternate motivation seeing as all I have to go on right now is that I'm in a place full of dangerous lunatics because I was after the truth" replied T.

"Well then, I'm Cynder and in case you couldn't figure it out, the purple dragon you saw earlier was Spyro" Cynder explained.

"Cynder…that's a nice name" said T.

"Thank you. And while we are on the topic of names, why are you called Terminal Velocity?" Asked Cynder.

"Take a hint" said T.

"Because your fast?" Asked Cynder.

"Yep. I can make a sonic boom with ease! I'm probably the fastest in the entire realm" said T proudly.

"I'm sure you're fast, but I highly doubt anyone could be able to break the sound barrier so easily!" Laughed Cnder.

"Oh you'll see when I'm good and ready to break it" said T with a smirk.

"Oh bite me!" said Cynder,as she spat a puff of smoke in T's face.

"Gah! not in the eyes! Oh god it burns! It stings my irises...and my pupils...and my sclera…and my retinas…and my corneas!" shouted T.

"Oh come on! I know that doesn't hurt that much" groaned Cynder.

"Sorry, that's just something I've always wanted to say" said T as she shook the soot off of her face. Suddenly, a portal opened beneath T causing her to fall through it.

"Gahhhh!" She shouted as she fell in.

"Where do you think you're going?!" shouted Cynder as she jumped in after her. Spyro who had been at the door followed suit and he too jumped in.

On the other side, T appeared in Malfore's prison realm followed by Cynder and Spyro. When she saw them, she quickly ran and hid behind Malfore.

"T! Come out and give it up…oh shit" said Cynder as she realized where exactly she was.

"Well look who the cat dragged in? My old servent, Cynder. You missed me didn't you?" Said Malfore.

"Give T to us and we won't have to beat you up again Malfore!" Said Spyro. Malfore looked behind himself at T.

"Terminal, Use this power to END THEM!" shouted Malfore before T was surounded by a dark purple aura causing her to glow a deep purple.

"KILL… EVERYONE!" She growled as she grew bigger and bigger.

"Oh darn, I might have overdone it…oh well, later" Malfore laughed before he vanished.

"You….you break my wings, then think you can just walk all over me?! ILL END YOU! BURN! BURN TO ASHES!" Shouted T before an enormous ball of black fire formed in her mouth which she spat at Spyro and Cynder.

"Spyro, it looks like we can blow it back into her if we time an attack just right, she can dish it but she can't take it!" Said Cynder. The two waited for the ball of death to get close enough to them before launching a combination fury attack at it's center forcing it back into T's face.

"GAHHH!" Roared T as she fell backwards onto the ground and blacked out again. She then slowly shrank back to her normal size as multiple dark clouds of purple smoke flowed out of her body in plumes.

"I don't think that was really her. Malfore did this to her most likely leaving her as a dark version of herself. We need to take her back but how?" Asked Spyro.

"Being a servent of Malfore taught me a few tricks. One of which is how to enter and exit his realm at will. Here" said Cynder as a portal opened behind them.

"Nice! Lets get out of here before he comes back" said Spyro. The two then jumped through the portal and ended up back in Cynder's room.

(I'm sorry about the crap fight scene. I never was good with those and its like insomniac games said, "you can't do too much with a character without hands". No seriously, Spyro and Cynder can't hold onto a weapon or something to save their lives as far as I've seen. It's really a massive part of Spyro's fall as an iconic character. Now you may argue that Spyro is still good as the golden horns on his head but look at sonic: cart racing, running around Inside a storybook with a legendary talking sword, holding hands with a princess, wearing a ring that grants him control over a genie, knocking two giant floating hands' blocks off, and other crazy shit. Spyro needs hands for most if not all of those things. HANDS THAT HE STILL DOSEN'T HAVE AFTER LIKE THREE REDESIGNS AND REBOOTS. I get at Skylands Spyro can use his opposable claws to pick things up in the Skylanders Adademy show, but no one seems to like him that much. Sorry, I just needed to express some rage)


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, my body hurts all over…I think I lost half my scales somehow" said T as she woke up.

"You owe us for saving your tail…you almost burnt me and Spyro alive!" said Cynder.

"No, I don't recall doing that. In fact the last thing I remember was me falling into a dark void and then hearing someone tell me to use something to kill you which I had no intention on doing before you put harm on me again!" said T, "now I'm not sure if you are actually trying to help me figure out my past or if you just want me around so you can use me as a punching bag!"

"You were freaking possessed! Of course you wouldn't remember trying to kill us! You practically did though. You ass!" Cynder yelled.

"To be fair, if I was possessed, I wouldn't remember anything from that time period and I would be in somebody else's control and have literally no idea what I was doing. So why would you call me an ass if I didn't have a choice? And this is assuming you are telling me the truth. I still have no reason to trust you or anyone else here, seeing as the only thing you've ever done to me is to keep my past a complete mystery from someone who has a right to know! Also, I have a very powerful mind meaning I can't be possessed!" Said T.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just don't take being almost cooked alive kindly" said Cynder.

"Once again, I didn't do anything to either of you! With my high mental state, it's virtually impossible for me to become a mindless puppet" said T as she walked up to Cynder who flicked T's forehead with her tail blade, hard enough to cut her though, before saying, "Yeah yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

"Anyways, if you aren't going to help me figure out my past, I have no business not burning this place down! You're all just keeping me as a prisoner and I don't like that whatsoever!" Said T before flames started licking at the edges of her mouth.

"Woah, hold on a second! There's no need to do anything destructive!"Cynder told her slowly.

"Oh? Well then, give me one perfect reason, two good reasons, or three decent reasons why I shouldn't follow that dragon's request! He knows my past and he said if I did what he asked, he would tell me what I need to know! What's worse is I remember hearing you say you were going to beat him up if he protected me from you maniacs! What's the deal with that?!" Said T as the flames in her mouth grew larger and larger.

"Well, We might not know what you need to find out, but we can at least try and help you learn what you can…AS LONG AS YOU DON'T BURN THIS TEMPLE DOWN AND US ALONG WITH IT" said Cynder.

The fire in T's maw immediately flared up into a small but billowing inferno. "That's what you promised me when we first met…RIGHT BEFORE YOU BROKE MY FUCKING WINGS!" She shouted. "Uh, Spyro, I may need some help here!" called Cynder.

"Don't worry, my fires only burn ten times hotter than the sun!" said T who's face looked like a jack-o-lantern (if you've played Monstrum, it looked like the Brute's face).

"Screw that, I'll need a lot of help!" said Cynder. Spyro nodded and ran off to Get it.

"Ok, listen T. That purple dragon who you think is going to help you is lying. He used me as a pawn, tried to kill everyone here, and is a cruel, manipulative bastard. He only wants to use you like he did me. I promise you that if you just calm down and be patient without destroying this place and everyone in it, we will do everything in our power to help you find out your past! Just please calm down! Okay?!" Said Cynder.

"Okay, fine. But just so you are aware, you are walking the fine line between me being passive aggressive and listening to your proposals which are most likely a big fat ball of lies, and you getting the hell burnt out of this temple and everything and everyone in it!" Said T before she stretched her wings, inspected them for any remaining broken bones, then flew out the window.

"Cynder! I brought Volteer and Ignitus! Are you okay?" Asked Spyro.

"Yeah, I took care of it and she flew out the window. I'm sure she'll be back soon…although we are going to have to help her find out about her past seeing as she has selective amnesia and is on some kind of quest to find out about said past" said Cynder.

"This is going to take a while" she added as she looked at T's silhouette through the window.


	4. Chapter 4

The guardians sat around the portal in the temple. "Ignitus, are you really sure it's a good idea to let a pyromaniac like T just walk around the temple? She is in association with Malfore and she has selective amnesia. I wouldn't be surprised if she has severe brain damage!" Said Terrador.

"Not to mention that according to her, her fire attacks burn ten times hotter than the freaking sun!" said Cyril.

"No, she said five times hotter you arrogant dolt!" Said Volteer.

"No, she said Ten times hotter!" said Cyril. The two began to argue as per usual. Ignitus just shook his head.

"Will you both shut up?!" He shouted. The two Immediately shut their mouths but still glared at each other.

"Sure, she might be highly unstable, but that is most likely due to her being told many different things by multiple different dragons. Some with good intentions and others with bad ones. Like you said, she has selective amnesia. This only adds to her problems because according to Spyro and Cynder, she knows who she is but she had no clue who, if anyone, raised her. She also doesn't know about the majority of her life so far and will do anything and everything she can to find out…which of course means she will go to the extent of killing us all if she is led to believe Malfore and we fail to stop her" said Ignitus.

"So what?! We just dance with death until we find out what she wants to know?! And if we fail, we all cease to exist?! THAT'S YOUR PLAN?!" Shouted Volteer.

"Please don't yell, Volteer. Unfortionatly, that's the best way to go about this" sighed Ignitus.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter" said Ignitus. The door opened to reveal T just standing there. Seeing this, everybody flinched.

"Cool it. I'm not here to take any lives. I just want to know if you have found anything about me" she asked surprisingly calmly.

"Um no, we were just about to start searching" replied Ignitus.

"Oh. Well thank you" said T before turning away to leave.

"Um, Terminal was it?" Began Ignitus. She looked back without turning her body.

"Yes?" She said.

"First, why are you acting all friendly now, seeing as just a few minutes ago, you were about to burn this place down" ignitus continued.

"Well, contrary to your belief, Im actually not at all keen on killing and burning things and creatures. I was just following a lead I had about my past. Now that I have a better way to find out what I want to know which doesn't involve genocide, I have no reason to do so" explained T.

"That's good to know. And there is one thing we do know of that can help you, seing as we probably can't. It's called a memory crystal. It shows the holder their life history from an outside perspective. In other words, it shows a Series of life events of whoever holds it starting and ending whenever they want to see" said Ignitus. T nodded before thanking them and flying off.

A little bit later, she landed by a black stone with a clear crystal vein running through one side.

"Finally, I found a memory crystal source!" Now to get a piece!" said T before stepping back a few meters and ramming her horns into the stone. After a few minutes of doing this, she had separated a good sized piece about the size of a large potato. She carefully picked it up in her mouth and flew back to the temple. Once there, she sat in the courtyard and looked deep into the crystal. Suddenly a series of images began to play in her head.

It showed the same scene as the flashback where Spyro's egg group was attacked but it focused on a pink egg in particular which was sent rolling down a hill and ended up in a hole. The Picture soon changed to show the egg hatching and T crawling out. Then, it showed her traveling around looking for her parents over the course of the next several years before falling into a strong River and smashing her head on a rock. Next it showed her trying to said give while looking for someone who knew of her past. Then her Fighting off predators, groups of scavengers and members of Cynder's old army among other things. Finally, it came to the near past where T was being tricked into attacking the temple. Then it faded out.

So that's what happened. I lost my memory and then I was tricked into attacking this place during my search. I guess I'd better go and find out where I should go now" T sighed.

"You could stay here with us" said Spyro from behind her making her jump.

"Woah! Spyro, don't sneak up behind me like that! I almost burned you alive!" Said T.

"So are you satisfied with what you found T?" Asked Spyro.

"Yeah, but are you sure I'm wanted here? I mean, I tried to kill everyone and burn everything down. That doesn't exactly make for a good first impression" she protested.

"Look, you were confused about who to trust but it's behind us now. You're welcome to stay here if you want" said Spyro.

"Is there enough space?" Asked T.

"Oh…this could become an issue….." Said Spyro.

"Yeah, I thought so" she said.

"Hang on, let me go talk with the guardians about this" said Spyro. T nodded as he walked off to go and find them.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you told T she could stay here? Are you absolutely sure she doesn't want us dead anymore?" Asked Cyril.

"Yeah, she got what she wanted and now she needs somewhere to stay. Unfortunately, there isn't much room. Do you have any ideas?" Asked Spyro.

"Well, she could sleep in a tree outside" suggested Volteer.

"Shut up! You already got us Into trouble with Ignitus today! I don't need you messing this up too!" Shouted Cyril.

"I was joking! If Cynder is okay with it, she could share a room with her" said Volteer.

"That's actually a really good idea, blabber mouth" said Cyril.

"So you want me to let T stay in my room?" Asked Cynder.

"If you would be so kind as to allow that" said Spyro.

"Ugh, fine. But if she burns anything, she's out!" Said Cynder.

"I promise not to harm you or your personal belongings" said T.

"Actually, what if we did some construction? We could make it like a suite and have a doorway into a second room where I sleep?" Suggested T.

"As long as you don't ruin it, I'm fine" said Cynder.

-(INSERT FUNNY DRAGON CONSTRUCTION MONTAGE HERE)-

[I have provided the bob the builder theme song for you]

"Great. Now all I have to do is put a bed and maybe a natural spring here and add some crystals" said T.

"Great well, We're going to bed now. Good night T" said Cynder.

"Night!" Said T.

The next morning, Cynder walked into the new extension and saw that sure enough, T had a small pool in the center of the room fed by a stream coming from the wall, a bed, and a few ceramic pots filled with gems and things. She also had a table in one corner.

"Well, you were super busy last night weren't you? How much sleep did you even get!?" Asked Cynder.

"Not…A…wink…" groaned T who was lying on her stomach on the bed with her wings and legs splayed out on either side.

"Well, I'll just leave you there. Sweet dreams!" Laughed Cynder.

"Thanks….I think" said T as she opened one eye. Cynder laughed again before turning around to leave.

"Before I go, I should probably tell you that you won't get any sleep tonight if you sleep now so…it's your choice" she told T as she walked away.

T shook her head before getting up and walking after Cynder.

"Oh, so you decided to grace the realm with your presence?" the black dragoness asked when she heard T walking behind her.

"Whatever you want to call it" said T.

A little bit later, Cynder and Spyro saw T with a bottle full of a red and yellow liquid in her mouth.

"T?! THAT COULD BE POISONOUS! WHY ARE YOU DRINKING IT!?" Shouted Cynder. T put down the now empty bottle.

"I made this Myself. One of my hobbies is tonic and potion brewing. This isn't poison, it's liquid crack" said T.

"Okay...and you're absolutely sure it's not going to have any ill or unseen side effects?" Asked Spyro.

"Well, other than my mouth tasting like cherry juice and me not falling asleep until tonight, none whatsoever" said T.

(Yeah, its a short chapter, The reason being that I had started on this one but forgot I wasn't finished and started a new one)


	6. Chapter 6

"So T? What are you cooking?" asked Cynder.

"What do you mean 'what am I cooking'?" Asked T. Luckily for her, she had gotten much better rest last night.

"It's your turn to cook tonight. The guardians can't cook for their lives so Spyro, you and me have to take turns cooking" said Cynder.

"I'll go out and see what I can find" said T as she walked away.

Later in the kitchen, Spyro and Cynder saw T at the fire with a pot.

"So?" Asked Spyro.

"Mushrooms" said T.

"What kind?" Asked Cynder.

"The kind that make you trip and slip some serious shit" said T happily as she opened her mouth to add to the fire.

"Oh…are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Cynder.

"What could possibly go wrong?!" Asked smacked his face with his tail.

"T, THAT'S PROBABLY IN THE TOP THREE THINGS THAT YOU ABSOLUTELY NEVER SAY OUT LOUD!" Shouted Cynder. Sure enough, everyone was loosing it at dinner that night. Unfortunately, the effects lasted into the morning

"I can taste the colors!" Laughed Volteer.

"Um, Cynder…why do you have five legs?" Asked Spyro.

"Don't ask me! At least I don't have as many heads as you!" Said Cynder. Ignitus wasn't Tripping since he decided not to eat anything. He was the only one

T was attempting to fly by laying on her back on the floor. Cyril was staring out what he thought was the window but was really looking at a toilet bowl full of crap. Terrador was laughing at a painting on the wall.

"I'm never letting T cook again. I'm glad I didn't eat or who knows what I'd be doing right now" sighed Ignitus. He had to take care of everyone for the next several hours until the shrooms wore off. Needless to say, he wasn't happy and things weren't pleasant.

"NEVER AGAIN TERMINAL VELOCITY…NEVER AGAIN!" Said Spyro.

"I'm sorry! I honestly didn't know things would get that bad. I thought if I cooked them, they wouldn't make everyone trip out so badly!" Said T.

"Well you still turned nearly everyone here into idiotic morons who need the loony bin more then usual!" Said Sparx.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me that wasn't fun!" Said T.

"Oh yes I can! That wasn't fun and was in fact the exact opposite!" Said Cynder.

"It's funny when it's not you" said Ignitus happily. All the other guardians began charging their attacks.

"Should we run, help Ignitus, or watch?" Asked T.

"Let's get out of range, then watch. If Ignitus is about to die…FOR REAL... and they don't stop, then we'll help him but otherwise, I think he deserves what's coming to him" said Cynder before they all flew out of the area.

"Isn't he like...the Chronicler now?" asked Sparx.

"I'm not sure...he avoids the topic" answered Spyro.

After the guardians had finished beating the sense out of Ignitus, they all went about their own business. Though they did end up putting on quite a show for Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and T.

"I kinda think he deserved that…how about you three?" Asked Cynder.

"Definitely" said T.

"Sure, whatever" said Sparx.

"I'm not so sure" said Spyro. Always the optimistic one.


	7. Chapter 7

"T, wake up!" said Spyro. All T did was turn over and roll onto the floor.

"T, CYNDER IS FREAKING MISSING!" Shouted Spyro. Still nothing. Spyro shook his head before walking over to her and electrocuting her. And son of a gun, she stayed asleep.

"I swear my soul to the darkness, this dragon can sleep through anything" muttered Spyro As he dragged T out of her room by the tail.

"Spyro, did you manage to wake her up?" Asked Ignitus.

"Take a hint big red. If he did, he wouldn't be dragging her in here by her tail!" Said Sparx.

"Is she dead? If she is, things will be a whole lot harder and-" Began Volteer but was stopped because Cyril had iced his head….litterally.

"Not sure that was entirely necessary but…" said Spyro.

"Gah! I'm not tasty! I'm just very fattening! Please don't eat me!" Shouted T as she snapped awake.

"The things that must go on inside all of your heads… Muttered Sparx.

"Anyways T, Cynder has been missing since last night and we want you to fly around and try and see if you can find her" said Terrador.

"Why exactly are you having me do this? Spyro is more than capable of finding his future mate with Sparx's help" said T while ignoring the glare Spyro shot her.

"Because you are capable of sonic flight. You can cover the most distance in one hour out of us all" said Ignitus.

"Oh, well, I'll see what I can find" said T as she flew out the window.

"Why does she keep using the windows? There's a perfectly good door right there" said Spyro.

"It cuts her travel time by about 30 seconds" said Cyril.

"Unfortunately, one of these days, she will use a closed one and will lose that advantage while she's being put back together again because she flew through glass and got cut up" said Sparx.

-(With T)-

"So far, only mountains and lava in this area….no wonder they call this place Munitions Forge. There's tons of smelters, production units, and metal deposits everywhere. Wait, is that….no. It can't be her. It's too big and creepy…but it has to be Cynder. I have got to get closer to be sure" she said to herself as she was flying through a series of lava covered mountains.

"There's one! Fire!" Shouted an ape. At that command, hundreds of elemental cannons unleashed a giant array of beams, blasts, blitzes, and barrages at T.

"Hey, Easy on the wings! I just finished shining my scales…wait, why do my wings feel like they are freezing and my tail feel like it's burning…oh crud!" Said T as she realized that she was both on fire and frozen in said areas. Unfortunately it was much too late as she was in an uncontrollable plummet to the ground.

"What are you idiots doing?! Catch her! If we don't have at least two female dragons one being Cynder, our plan will fail!" Shouted another larger ape.

"What was our plan?" Asked a medium one.

"Moron, it"s to breed dragons so we can make an army to serve us! Then we use the original ones as sacrifices to revive Malfore again sooner than the Mirror to the Deceased can!" Said the larger one.

Thankfully, they acted fast and managed to stop T from splattering on the ground.

"Thanks…hey! You're the same ones who so rudely shot me down! Your going to regret that!" Said T as she jumped onto her feet.

"Listen, there are more of us than you can handle! Give up now and save yourself the trouble" said an ape.

"Not likely. You all need to be taught a lesson not to go shooting at someone! And I'm just the one to give it to you!" Shouted T. She suddenly felt a stinging in her side. She turned and saw about thirty tranquilizer darts in stuck in her. "Oh man!" Said T before she blacked out.

"Take her to the corruption crystals. She won't stand a chance of resisting now" said the big ape as multiple small ones dragged T away.


	8. Chapter 8

T woke up in a dimly lit room full of black and grey swirled crystals. It was chilly in there and the crystals were filling the room with a purple and black haze. "Where…where am i?" she asked. "Oh man! When I get my claws on those monkeys, I'll tear them apart!" She said. She then turned to inspect her wings for any damage from the cannon fire and saw that they were torn and tattered and black instead of their normal colors. Her other usually bright Features were also black and she then realized she was much larger than she usually was. "Funny, why did I want to kill them…I should probably work with them since they gave me this power" said T eagerly.A door opened on the Far wall and she quickly walked through it into a much larger room where she saw the dragon who she saw before. "Who exactly are you? You look familiar though" she asked.

"T you moron, it's Me Cynder!" Said the dragon.

"Well…what exactly happened to your…our bodies. I swear I wasn't this big or…undead looking before I was shot down earlier" said T. She shot a huge fireball at a corner and it blew up on impact. 'I also wasn't this strong before either. My guess was it was the apes outside. I figure that I should help them with whatever their goals are since they gave me this strength. What about You?" She added.

"No you freaking moron! You don't help them, they are possibly more brain dead then you are. They used to be in my army according to Spyro and the guardians! Apparently they want me as a queen again and they are keeping me here! And in case you couldn't tell, I'm barely resisting being fully corrupted again. How you are managing to resist it so easily, I'll never understand!" Said Cynder.

"Oh, maybe it's this thing I found when I was looking for you. I didn't know what it was called so I just decided to call it a light crystal" said T as she showed a crystal bracelet she was wearing on her front right claw.

"Wow, just wow. You don't even know what an spirit gem is?" Asked Cynder.

"Oh, I know exactly what those are. Ignitus told me they were gifts of great power left by those before us. I've just never seen a pure white one before" said T, "it was shiny so I kept it with me."

"Ok, so you aren't as stupid as I originally thought. You've just suffered too many shots to the scull from the elemental cannons" said Cynder.

"Mind explaining why exactly you left the temple in the dead of night to begin with?" Asked T.

"If you must know, I thought it would be relaxing to go on a flight and look at the stars. Instead, I ended up being reacquainted with a group of assholes who I wish I was never acquainted with in the first place" replied Cynder.

"You know this place better than me. Is it possible to break out of here?" Asked T.

"Not likely. And if any of our friends back at the temple saw us in a corrupted form like we are now, their first thought would be to either run, or hide. Then their second one would most definitely be to beat the crud out of us until we are either dead or pure again. And it would most likely end in us being dead" said Cynder.

"I don't care, I just want out. If getting back home means I'll have the sense beaten out of me, I'll take my chances. And from what you tell me, it would also mean I'll stop looking like some dark zombie" said T.

"Well then genius, how are we going to get out of here" Cynder asked her..

"Make the wall super hot, then ice it repeatedly until the strain makes it break like glass" said T before turning and following her plan. Sure enough, five minutes later, it shattered apart revealing the outside world.


	9. Chapter 9

The two spent the next few hours putting much harm on their captors. "Hey Cynder, are you hungry?" Asked T.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. "Because I just made some moronic monkey flambé" snickered T. "

Ok…one that's just plain wrong. And two, you just made me loose my appetite!" Said Cynder.

By that evening, they had flown back to the temple and as presumed, they were beaten into the ground by several trigger happy dragons.

"Um, I think you all overdid it with the fury attacks. You didn't just defeat them and purify them, you practically killed them" said Sparx.

"They were about to kill us so we didn't have much of a choice" said Volteer.

"You know, for elders, your attacks hurt a lot more than A young dragon like Spyro's! And we weren't going to kill you. We weren't even going to touch you! We just looked corrupted because of the treatment we were put through while you all stayed nice and safe here. Remind us both to harm you later" said Cynder from the crater she and T were embedded into.

"They need some milk" said Spyro.

"T, please do me a favor and break his jaw off" said Cynder.

"If you want to get your tail served to you with butter, rare spices, and a few herbs, be my guest but leave me out of it until it's time to eat. I'm busy trying to count my internal injuries without being able to move" snapped T.

"Sorry about that, are you two alright?" Asked Terrador.

"Let me see…I don't know. Do you consider having about five broken bones, a collapsed lung, and seven different areas of internal bleeding and torn scales 'alright'?" Shouted Cynder.

"Oh dear, is it really that bad?" Asked Volteer.

"Pretty much" said was carrying the two of them to their rooms but he ended up tripping and landing on them both.

"Hey, I feel completely fine now" said Cynder.

"Me too. Hello plot convenience. it's great to see you again" said T.

"What are you talking about T?" Asked Cynder.

"I have no idea!" Said T.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh god, not today! Please not today!" Groaned Cynder.

"You too huh?" Asked T.

"If you mean the pre-effects of heat, then yes" said Cynder.

"Well, at least now you can start that family you always wanted" snickered T.

"WHAT?! NO!" Shouted Cynder before she set the ground under T on fire.

"Owowowowow! It burns, Burns, BURNS!" Shouted T as she flew in circles.

"Hey Cynder, is everything alright in there? I herd screaming and yelling" said Spyro from outside the door.

"Yeah, everything is fine in here, Spyro" said Cynder.

"Speak for yourself Cynder! My tail is on fire!" Shouted T.

"Hold on T!" Said Spyro as he rushed in and shot T with his ice breath. This effectively forced her to make out with the floor.

"Thanks…I think" said T as she got off the ground.

"Um, Spyro? Mind leaving? We want some privacy" Cynder told him through clenched teeth.

"Um, before I leave, do either of you smell anything Weird in here?" Asked Spyro.

"Spyro, can you please leave? It's not like we don't like you around, but we just need some us time" said T.

"Ok, I'm leaving now! Jeez, cool off!" Said Spyro on his way out.

"Great, he's onto us. Knowing him, he isn't going to stop until he gets satisfactory answers to all his questions. That is just going to be so embarrassing when he comes up asking us if we are taken" growled Cynder.

-(with Spyro)-

Ignitus, I was just in T and Cynder's room and I smelled something weird. Do you know what it was?" Asked Spyro.

"I was wondering when they were going to have their time" said Ignitus.

"I don't get it Ignitus" said Spyro.

"Well, Spyro, female dragons go into something called heat that makes them extremely uncomfortable until they either mate, or wait it out" said Ignitus.

"I don't get it. That doesn't explain that smell" said Spyro.

"Spyro, they are going to be producing That scent until their heat ends. It is their bodies' natural method of finding a mate. They are also going to be laying eggs until their heat ends. If you do mate with one or both of them, be sure you or they have…protection. The last thing we need is for a very important dragon to be stuck taking care of a bunch of eggs and later, baby dragons. They tend to release bursts of fire or other elements occasionally which cause major damage to anything they hit" said Terrador.

(a/n: I have my reasons)

-(With T And Cynder)-

"T, what is this? And what did you say to do with it?!" Asked Cynder.

"It is a special gel made with gemstones from tall plains and more disturbingly your old fortress in congruent skys. It will keep you from having kids. And you need to rub it on your…parts" said T.

"So you made something that will keep us from laying tons of eggs?! Nice!" Said Cynder.

"No, I never said it will keep us from Laying eggs, I said it will keep us from becoming parents. Believe me, I tried to make something that would do that but it was highly toxic and almost blew up in my face. It would kill anyone upon physical contact if I completed it. Not pleasant at all" said T as she used some and gave the rest to Cynder.

"Well, at least you tried. Thanks" said Cynder as she took and used it.

"Cynder, T, I know what you have been trying to hide" said Spyro from the door.

"We aren't hiding anything Spyro" said T nervously.

"Oh Really? Then why are you acting all nervous T? And why is Cynder touching herself in between her legs?" Asked Spyro.

"FUCK DAMN IT CYNDER, I COULD HAVE GOTTEN US OUT OF THIS BUT YOU JUST HAD TO PLEASURE YOURSELF IN FRONT OF HIM!" Shouted T.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand it anymore, T" groaned Cynder.

"Fine. You figured it out Spyro. We're in heat as of this morning" said T.

"Ignitus told me as much" said Spyro.

"Damn you Ignitus" muttered T.


	11. Chapter 11

(Hide the townsfolk, all three authors are Sleep deprived and ready to unload their Missiles filled with CRINGE. Run to the bunkers readers, if it makes the writers uncomfortable, its probably really bad! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

"So you two are going to start laying eggs?" Asked Spyro.

"Unfortunately, yeah" said T. Cynder and T both groaned.

"What's wrong" asked Spyro.

"It's…starting" said Cynder as a black egg with white specks slid slowly out of her lower lips.

"Oh man…oh man" whined T as a pink egg with white speckles slowly came out of her.

(Since T and Cynder are young dragons and they are notably smaller than they would be if they were fully grown, their eggs are about half an inch wider than large chicken eggs)

"Oh shit, are you two alright?" Asked Spyro.

"Ugh, it feels so weird…and amazing…at the same time!" whined Cynder as another egg left her body.

"This is too gross for me, are you coming Spyro?" Asked Sparx.

"No, I think I'll stay here and keep them company" said Spyro.

"Whatever you say dude" called Sparx as he left.

"So this actually feels good to you?" Asked Spyro.

"Well, yeah. What did you think it felt like?!" Asked T as she laid several eggs.

"I would have assumed it would put you in agonizing pain" said Spyro. "

No, it makes us feel so good we can't move on our own. That's why it's such an ordeal when it happens" said Cynder as two eggs came out of her.

"What exactly does heat feel like? I'm just curious" said Spyro.

"Usually, if you absolutely must know, it's like an ever increasing combination of a huge itch and an uncomfortable warmth between our hind legs" growled Cynder irritably as yet another egg slid out of her.

"Hey Spyro, you still in there?" Asked Sparx from outside the door.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Spyro.

"Maybe you should give them some privacy" said Sparx.

"Hey Cynder, T? I'm going to go talk with Sparx. I'll see you two later" said Spyro as he headed for the door.

"Ok, don't worry about us. We'll be fine in a bit" said Cynder. Spyro nodded before closing the door behind him.

"So did you learn anything Spyro?" Asked Sparx.

"Well, I learned that-" began Spyro.

"Nu-nu-nu-no. I asked if you learned anything. NOT if you would relay that knowledge to me" said Sparx.

"Sorry. But it's just so interesting" said Spyro.

"What, the fact that they are going to be laying eggs, or the fact that they are in heat?" Asked Sparx.

"The whole concept" said Spyro.

"It's more gross to me than interesting" said Sparx.

"Well, then try thinking of something else" said Spyro.

They heard a door open and turned around to see both Cynder and T looking both relaxed and somewhat tired too.

"Are you to feeling better now?" Asked Spyro.

"Much. Thanks for asking" said Cynder.

"Yes. Thanks" said T.

"I was wondering what you are going to do with all those eggs" said Spyro.

"Probably get rid of them. They don't have babies in them and I don't think eating them is ethically correct" said Cynder.

"Neither is tossing them" said Sparx.

"Well then you little firefly, what do YOU think we should do with them. They are just going to keep piling up until our heat ends otherwise" growled T.

"I'm a dragonfly! Not a firefly!" Shouted Sparx.

"You really know how to set others off T" said Cynder.

"Thanks, I try" T sang.

"So is the reason you to looked so fat because of the eggs?" asked Spyro. Cynder and T glared knifes and daggers at Spyro.

"Sparx, can you please leave. We want to talk to Spyro for a while….alone" said Cynder. Sparx nodded before flying away.

"Sparx, don't let them hurt me!" Cried Spyro as he saw the grins on T and Cynder's faces.

"Oh don't worry. This isn't necessarily going to hurt you too much…assuming you cooperate fully" said T as she and Cynder dragged him into their room before closing and locking the door behind them.

(DUH DUH DUH...This marks the beginning of a set of gags in my other fics. read through the cringe in my Transformers fic (Transformers RevAmped) as we continue updating it, and the fic in the Ash and Arceus series which comes after the wedding one (both soon to be uploaded) Honestly, we don't really like what we've done in the series so we might discontinue it pretty soon unless we get enough PMs telling us not to, so let us know if you want it to continue and we might keep it going...)


	12. Chapter 12

Cynder had somehow managed to tie Spyro to a table so that his legs were splayed out and his head was unable to turn to burn the ropes or do anything useful to him.

"Please don't do anything to me! I'm sorry I called you both fat!" cried Spyro.

"It's too late for sorry!" growled Cynder.

"What's T Doing?! I can't even see her but I know she's in the room" said Spyro.

"I was making your medicine! Now your going to take it and like it or we'll just have to beat you to a bloody pulp!" Said T as she walked into his vision with a glass bottle full of a pink and purple liquid in it wrapped in her tail.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Shouted Spyro.

"Nobody can hear you scream Spyro! Now open wide!" Said Cynder. Spyro opened his mouth to protest but this was his biggest mistake that day. T took that opportunity to pour the liquid down his throat.

"What the heck T! That tasted worse than soap and-EEP" said Spyro when he heard his or should I say HER voice.

"What did you do to me?!" she screamed.

"You're a female Dragon now and your going to be in heat until We decide to give you the antidote!" Laughed T.

"Will I ever return to normal?!" Asked Spyro.

"Like I said, only if we decide to give you the antidote " said T. Spyro groaned as her chest bulged out and her lower lips swelled up and began to wink.

"Nice work T, your potion works great!" Said Cynder as she walked up to Spyro and poked her sex.

"Hey that felt weird!" she said.

"Of course it would. That's one of the most sensitive parts of your new body!" replied T. Spyro Shut her eyes as a yellow egg with purple swirls on it slid out of her.

"Oh man! You were right! This does feel overwhelmingly amazing" she whined.

"One down, only about one and a half dozen more to go" said Cynder.

"Please no! I can't take it" cried Spyro as she laid Three more.

"Oh quit whining! We have to deal with this about twice a year! Only it lasts much longer for us. And then you had the nerve to go and call us fat because of it" said Cynder. Spyro winced as she lay another four eggs.

"All these smooth shells…they're making me feel so weird!" Spyro Groaned.

"T, did you hide the antidote yet?" Asked Cynder.

"Definitely. You want me to let her go now?" Asked T.

"Yeah, I want to see the reaction that the guardians and Sparx has when they find out. Sparx is your brother, right Spyro?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah, he's my adoptive brother…ugh" groaned Spyro as she lay two more eggs.

"Well, let's show him his new sister" said T.

"W-wait! You aren't going to let him see me like this are you?! You can't really be that cruel!" said Spyro.

"Wanna bet?!" Asked Cynder. T flew out of the room as Spyro lay another egg.

She came back followed by Sparx, Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador.

"You did WHAT to Spyro?! How do you sleep at night?!" asked Cyril.

"Easily!" Said T as she opened the door to reveal a plump, embarrassed, genderbent, egg laying, cute purple dragon.

"Wow, I can't believe you let these two do this do you. They aren't even that tough!" Said Cyril.

"Watch it snowflake! If they were able to take out the one who can use all four elements at will, I don't want to imagine what they would do to you if you insulted them!" Said Volteer.

"Especially when all Spyro here did was call them fat!" Said Sparx.

"Don't cross us" Said Cynder and T together.


	13. Chapter 13

After Sparx and the guardians left, T and Cynder returned Spyro to his normal self again.

"That was…extremely interesting to say the least" said Spyro as he got up and looked himself over. "

Yeah, now don't ever call us fat again or else" said Cynder.

"Or else what?" Asked Spyro.

"I'll have T make a potentially fatal 'accident' involving you, a barrel of toxic waste, and a incendiary bomb" said Cynder. \

"My services cost money you know Cynder. And if I wasn't insulted along with you, I would be charging you big time for the potion ingredients, my time, and any ill effects I would have to take care of. So consider this a free trial" said T who was busy transferring the bottles, and extra ingredients she had from the genderbending potion she had used on Spyro to her room.

"Oh come on T! We're both friends, why would you charge me anything?!" Asked Cynder.

"What?! You Think I just pull these ingredients out of thin air?! No! I buy them from the respective people around the realm. What's more, I need to go to both the shrine in Tall plains, The ice caves of who cares freezer, all the way back to munitions forge, and who knows where else to find those ingredients. So of course I'm going to charge you for my potions!" Ranted T.

"Ok T, calm down" said Spyro.

"No! No I won't calm down. Cynder needs to know why I charge gems for my potions. She thinks I'll just give away that shit for free?! I don't know what she's been smoking but it sounds like some good ass shit and I really want some of it!" Said T.

"What are you going on about T?" Asked Spyro. "Ok, you want payment, here!" Said Cynder as she tossed a bag of assorted gems at T.

"Why are you giving this to me? I said I didn't need anything this time. You know what, screw it. I give up. She's right Spyro. We're friends and friends do things for each other" said T.

"Good, I'm glad we cleared this up" said Spyro.

"Can I have my gems back?" Asked Cynder.

"Sure" said T as she tossed the bag back to her.

"Thanks….hey T? Did you see where Spyro went? He was her just a few seconds ago but now he's gone!" Said Cynder.

-(with Spyro)-

"Spyro! You're you again" said Volteer.

"Yes Volteer, I'm a male again" sighed Spyro in exasperation as he walked through the room where the Guardians were sitting in.

"So Spyro, what was it like, if you don't mind me asking, to lay eggs?" Asked Ignitus curiously.

"Now this may sound weird but it was oddly pleasant" said Spyro with a small blush as he left.

"So Spyro?" asked Sparx.

"Yeah?" Said Spyro.

"You enjoyed being a cute girl?" Teased Sparx. Spyro rolled his eyes.

"So what if I did?" He asked.

"Oh this is too good! The legendary purple dragon who is destined to lead this age likes being forcibly made into a girl and made to lay eggs!" laughed Sparx.

"Lay off him will ya' Sparx?!" called T from behind them.

"Or what? I would think you'd have a hard time making me drink any potions you'd be making!" Said Sparx.

"Oh, I may have some other much worse ideas in store for you" said T demonically.

"Ok, now that you put it that way…later!" Said Sparx as he flew away in a hurry.

Thanks T…..and please tell me how to speak like that!" said Spyro.

"Do you have a problem with demonic rituals, sacrificing other dragons most of them much younger than yourself, and playing around with dark forces every day? If not than I sure can" said T.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Spyro.

"Heh heh! I'm just joking. It's something you simply have to learn yourself. It has plenty of uses, but it really does a number on the throat" laughed T. She then coughed a twice before recovering and turning to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

T walked into the room where the guardians were sitting and talking.

"Hello T. What brings you to come and find us?" Asked Terrador.

"I would like to learn the elements. I already know how to use them in small bursts but I can't really attack or use them in breaths or organized methods. Sure, I can cause massive collateral damage but I would rather have more control over them" said T.

"Very well, but the training is very long and tedious. Are you sure you are up to it?" Asked Cyril.

"Try me! You won't be talking crap like that about me for much longer!" Said T.

(Five hours later…)

Spyro and Cynder walked into the dojo and saw all four of the guardians with their mouths open.

"Hey Ignitus, what are you looking at that's so amazing?" Asked Spyro.

"Spyro, look at T!" Said Cynder. T's horns glowed green and she was giving the training dummies hell with much more controlled earth attacks.

"Oh, Spyro! I didn't see you there. It's T. She's been going strong for about five whole hours straight! She's already mastered three of the four elements we taught you about. And she's close to mastering earth as well" said Ignitus.

T shot a ball of green energy out that trapped a dummy in the air and made it spasm out before jumping up to meet it and then beating the fuck out of it.

"Now, take care of these larger enemies using an earth fury!" Said Terrador.

T did so and then she dropped back onto the ground and landed on her feet while a green aura was radiating off of her body. Her green parts then returned to their normal Lunar color.

"Very impressive T" said Terrador while The statue in the center of the room rumbled out of the floor once again.

"Man, that was easy. Don't you have anything tougher?!" Asked T in a cocky and slightly arrogant way.

"Um, T…you shouldn't get ahead of yourself. Believe me, you don't know what that can do to you. A certain brother of mine had that happen and look at his ego now!" Said Spyro.

"It's getting pretty late out. Why Don't we all get some sleep?" Asked Cynder.

"I guess that sounds like a good idea" said T. Everyone said good night to each other before they all went to their rooms and went to sleep.

"Hurry up with the heavy tranquilizer darts! Those dragons can't sleep forever you know!" Said A large ape with a crystal staff.

"It's not my fault you had us make these things so heavy!" Said a smaller ape who was carrying a box of very large darts.

"Whatever. Just shoot these at any female dragons you find. We can then take them back with us. This time, they won't escape!" Said the large one.

The two apes found T and Cynder and shot them full of darts before they called in multiple medium sized ones to bring them outside the temple and put them into a wheeled cage and took them away.

If you don't mind us asking, why do we actually want these dragons in our stronghold?" Asked A small ape.

"Because you imbecile, we want them to lay eggs so we can raise their children to be servants to the dark master…once we revive him. I hate that new purple dragon, turning lady Cynder good, beating us up, killing lord Malfore…freeing the guardians….well, if he doesn't know where we are, he can't do anything" said the large one.

"Isn't that lady Cynder?" Asked the small ape.

"Yeah, and we're going to make her realize her mistake of betraying us" said the large ape.


	15. Chapter 15

T and Cynder woke up to find that they were tied up and placed on stone medical tables. "Wha?! Where am i?!" Asked Cynder frantically.

"Calm the frick down Cynder. It's too damn early for this shit!" Said T who still had her eyes closed. (Ha, story of my life!)

"T, you clearly don't know when your in a dire situation! We are tied to medical tables by Who I can only assume are more of my old troops! And what's worse, I don't know what they want with us!" Said Cynder. T was wide awake Now.

A large ape walked in.

"Are either of you by any chance…in heat?" It asked.

"Why do you want to know?!" Shouted T. She was now clearly and rightfully pissed.

"Oh no reason. You'd just better tell us since there are electric crystals tied to your limbs and necks. If you don't tell us, we're going to make you sorry" said the ape.

"Yeah…" Said Cynder.

"Good, bring in the serum!" Said The ape. A medium sized one walked in with two files of a pinkish purplish glowing liquid which the large one took and injected into T and Cynder.

"What was that stuff you just injected us with?!" Asked Cynder.

"A serum that will make you lay eggs nonstop after a few more doses. We need lots of young dragons to serve the dark master…after you and that new purple dragon killed him!" Said the large ape.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! I wasn't there. I killed nobody and in fact was supposedly hypnotized by him! I'm not helping you at all seeing as you work for that bastard!" Shouted T.

"You don't really have a choice now do you?" Asked The large ape.

"What is your name even!?" Shouted Cynder. "…..it's fluffy. General Fluffy" said the large ape.

"Pfffft! FLUFFY?! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO STRIKE FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF YOUR FOES?! GENERAL FLUFFY?!" Laughed T.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Shouted the ape. He jumped next to T and slapped her across the snout. T sniffled for a few seconds.

"That ought to teach you!" Said the ape.

"T, are you okay?!" Asked Cynder. T didn't answer. "T?" Asked Cynder again.

"You…hit me?" Said T.

"Yeah, and you ain't gonna do anything about it and I'll be overjoyed to hit you again you bitch. If you try anything, I'll kill everyone you know and love…like so!" laughed fluffy before he dug a blade into Cynder and sliced her chest open. T grinned at him.

"Why are you smiling?!" he asked her.

Because you just made me angry enough to use this Potion i made" she said as she used her tail to bring a small orange vial to her mouth which she drank.

"These restraints are made from diamond and titanium alloys you can't break them" said Fluffy

said restraints bega to glow white hot before melting off.

"Attack!" Shouted Fluffy. Tons of large apes jumped into the room, but T sent a huge stream of fire at them setting them alight and making them run away.

"GET BACK AND FIGHT" Fluffy Yelled. He looked around and saw he was left alone in the room with T.

"Ok, I'm going to run away now" he stammered

T however sent ice breaths at each doorway to the room freezing them shut in a layer of ice.

"In the crate next to us!" Whimpered fluffy.

She opened her mouth and sent several earth blasts at him causing him to be sent far into the stone wall.

"Next time, don't hurt my friends...if there is a next time for you..."

She then blasted the area over the entrance to his tomb causing a rock slide to cover the entrance before melting it with her fire breath and then freezing it with her ice one. Then she walked over to the crate and picked up a bag of the red gems and gave them to Cynder who was barely alive. They restored her to full health.

T walked over to a lever on the wall and pulled it with her mouth since she had reverted to her quadruped form upon existing her dark form. The restraints on Cynder let her go before she and T walked out and headed back toward the temple.

(Why Was she not a Quadruped? Why isn't T powerful anymore? Well ill tell you. Due to a rant from SnickerToodles, who I now plan to likely ban from my account, I had to rewrite the entire damn fic you are reading and anything that doesn't make sense is from the remixing and rewriting I had to do because of him/her. So go flame them but not me since i'm actually trying to make these things better for you people...if you have any more complaints, here's the thing, I really don't give a damn after spending the past few days rewriting this. As i said on my profile, if you don't like them, don't read them)


	16. Chapter 16

(CRINGE! You want it? It's yours my friend!)

T and Cynder were in their room groaning.

"What do you think was even in that stuff they injected us with?!" Whined Cynder as she lay several eggs.

"I don't know…probably a lot of aphrodisiac and other crap" whimpered T as she tried to move and failed miserably before doing the same.

Spyro knocked on their door.

"Um, are you two alright?" He called.

"Urk…does it sound like we're alright?!" Groaned T. He opened the door and gawked at them.

"Why are you standing there?! Help us!" Said Cynder.

"How? And you both look so adorable just laying there curled up" said Spyro.

"B-b-be quiet Spyro!" Stammered T and Cynder together.

"But you do!" He laughed.

"Fine whatever, just please help us" begged T.

"Fine but you both need to pay me back" said Spyro.

"Do we really have to? I mean, we're freaking paralyzed from what we're feeling and you're the only one here who can help us so that should be a reward itself" groaned Cynder.

"Ok, you see the bottle of glowing purple liquid on the table?" Asked T.

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Spyro.

"So I need you to put one of those black and white swirled crystals into it after you pour it into one of the trays" said T.

Spyro did as he was told. The liquid separated into three different colored fluids.

"Very good. Now open the booklet there that's called 'the fluid spectrum' and find each one" said T before laying several more eggs.

"Ok, now what?" Asked Spyro.

"Now go out and gather the materials the book says which neutralize the ones in the tray. You may or may not have to make the neutralizing ones from scratch. First, check the table for the necessary ones so you don't make extra work" said T.

"T, I can't even read these labels. The book says for the blue liquid there is something called gelatinous hemoglobin, the red one needs something called glimmer-root oil and the white one uses something called dark juryleaf sap" said Spyro.

"The gelatinous hemoglobin is in the bottle to the far right end of the shelf, the glimmer-root oil is the brown and peach swirled one, and the dark juryleaf sap is the only one that looks like it is pulling the light around it into itself. I recommend being especially careful with that otherwise you could spawn a giant carnivorous plant in the room with us" groaned T.

"Ok, I got them. Now what?" Asked Spyro.

"Now I need you to get the bottle of water labeled as 'potion base fluid', put it into the device (which looked kind of like a SodaStream machine) in the center of the table and then pour a bit of each bottle's contents into the top of the machine. In a few seconds, take the bottle of fluid produced and give it to me" said T.

Once T had the bottle, she drank some and helped Cynder drink the rest.

"Thanks Spyro" said Cynder.

"What about me?! If I wasn't giving him guidance, he would most likely have ended up poisoning and thus killing us!" Said T.

"Yeah, thanks" Cynder told her.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!" complained Spyro.

"Oh really? You didn't know what anything even was and would probably put something like inferno crystals with fuseitite which would result in a cataclysmic explosion which would in turn end up turning the area in the surrounding five mile radius into a blackened, smoldering, soot-filled crater for the next few centuries or more before it filed with water and became a lake!" said T.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a calm night…well, that wouldn't last long. A bottle of black and grey swirling potion in T's room fell off the table and shattered on the floor. The resulting dark cloud of gasses floated up and entered T and Cynder's heads.

After a nightmare that I won't describe, you can use your imagination, they walked to Spyro's room.

"Are you it's a good idea to be walking around at night?!" Asked Cynder shakily.

"W-we want company don't we?" Asked T in a similar manner. When they got to his room after jumping at shadows, T used her tail to knock on his door.

"Ugh, what is it you two. It's super late out" groaned Spyro.

"We can't sleep. Nightmares" replied Cynder.

"Of all the dragons here, I thought you would be the least likely to be scared of a nightmare" said Spyro, "And T, you the second least likely one" he added.

They looked at their feet.

"Well, we just are, alright!?" Said T.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Asked Spyro.

"Come sleep in our room"said Cynder.

"I don't want to argue with you two,so I'll just say Okay" replied Spyro whilst blushing thinking of the possibilities.

A little bit later, the three had made it back to Cynder's room.

"So where exactly do you want me to sleep?" Asked Spyro.

"With either of us, obviously. It's your pick" said Cynder.

"Um…why can't you both just share a bed with each other?!" Asked Spyro.

"That would actually be a good idea since every night, I need to worry about my potion ingredients possibly exploding and burning me up or something" said T.

"Sure, I mean it's worth a shot and my bed is big enough for two other dragons of similar size to me to sleep in as well" said Cynder. The three climbed into her bed and curled up together.

"I retract my previous statement, this is actually really nice" said Cynder as she blushed.

(Just a little fluff chapter. Nothing was really meant to happen here but we couldn't upload it as a separate fic as it was just too short. I may add this chapter t a collection of short fics on couples)


	18. Chapter 18

So what exactly did the potion you both just drank do?" Asked Spyro.

"It nullified the effects of heat to a just bearable level…at least as long as its active. The shit we were injected with back at some hidden lab base owned by a now dead ape named…pfft…general fluffy...prolonged said effects" said T.

(What?! I assume that since dragons tend to be a more powerful species, it would stand to reason that they would also go through more powerful phases, or maybe its just plot convenience).

Ignitus knocked on the door.

"Is Spyro in there?" He called.

"Yeah, Ignitus?" Asked Spyro.

"There's an issue with the portal. Mind going through and seeing what's on the other side?" Said Ignitus.

"Ok, but if it takes off any part of me, you are finding me a replacement" said Spyro as he, T, and Cynder followed Ignitus out.

Spyro stepped into the portal, then vanished for a minute or two before reappearing. "So what was on the other side?!" Asked Sparx. "That's the weird part…there was another version of me, a slightly different version of Cynder, and a slightly more different version of T" said Spyro. "Anyone else?" asked Terrador.

"There were a few creatures too. One was a ninja like elf, another had a bag of potions on his back, and a third was a weird blue bird with a gun attached to a canister on its back" said Spyro.

"Interesting…I wanna go see!" Laughed T as she went through.

"This isn't good…" Said Ignitus.

"I did what you said and set the portal to the lava lakes when Spyro came out!" Said Volteer. Everyone looked at each other with worried or horrified expressions.

Not two seconds later, a fireball shot back out of the portal and into a bucket of water. The flames died down to reveal a blackened dragoness.

"Oh, did you enjoy your trip to the lava lakes?" Asked Cynder.

"Shut up and get this crap off of me" muttered T as she spat a mouthful of lava out which sizzled on the wet floor before hardening.

"Oh, and two new dragons are here for a bit. They and named Pot, a silver and grey striped dragon and kettle, an opposite colored one" said Ignitus.

"Why pot and kettle?" Asked Spyro.

"They are naturals at cooking and preparing food" said Ignitus.

"Interesting" said T as as Cynder blew several wind attacks at her to clean the soot off of her body. T nodded in thanks.

"Anyway, you three should go meet them. They are in the other room" said Ignitus.

The three walked into the main room of the temple and saw the two new dragons arguing.

"Kettle, are you high?!" Asked Pot.

"Well isn't that just the pot calling the kettle black?! Usually it's you who's high, and no I'm not, I'm just really really tired and disoriented right not!" Said Kettle.

"Um, hi you two. I'm Spyro, that's T and Cynder is over there" said Spyro.

"Oh, you mean as in the two who saved the realm?" Asked Pot.

"If what these two tell me is true, then yep, the very same. I wouldn't know since I was busy on my own little adventure" said T.

"And why would we care and that?" Asked Kettle.

"Because I suffered serious memory loss due to almost drowning and receiving a massive blow to my head. Oh, and maybe because the three of us came from the same group of eggs and all three of us barely survived the incident that destroyed all the others. Still another reason is that pink and white omnielemental dragons like me are the second rarest dragons bested only by purple ones" Said T angrily.

"Well sorry!" Said Kettle.

"Hey, don't you have something you were doing before we came in here?" Asked Cynder.

"Why would you care asked Pot.

"She just assumed it was important to you. Anyway, we will take our leave now" said T before she and Cynder began to walk away.

"Do you two Mind if I stay here? Pot? Kettle?" Asked Spyro.

"SPYRO!" shouted Cynder and T together from the door.

"You might want to go with them. You don't want to get two females angry at you, especially is one of them has a dark heart" said Pot.

"HEY, MY HEART IS NOT DARK!" Growled Cynder. "And my dark form is under control most of the time!" Snapped T.

"Just go…" Groaned Kettle. Spyro nodded and hurried away.

"Well that was weird…I'm just worried about those two friends of Spyro's" said Kettle.

"NOT DARK!" Shouted T as she flew in and tail smashed Kettle on the hwad, then left again.

"…..Owch" said Pot while poking Kettle's motionless knocked out body with a single claw.

(I'm so sorry! I had to find a use for the saying 'pot calling the kettle black' since I had a bet going on that I had to win. I got ten bucks out of it which I spent on a plush dog which I sent to GoodWill)


	19. Chapter 19

Cynder groaned in agony. "Grrr! This heat is unbearable!" She growled as she looked at the small puddle of water she and T were laying in.

"Just….try to ignore it…." Muttered T as she got up and breathed a stream of ice at the puddle before laying back down and sighing.

"T, how much energy do you have left for your Ice breath?" Asked Cynder.

"None. I was barely able to freeze this puddle again. I think We are going to have to go out and get supplies pretty soon anyways meaning leaving this puddle to melt and evaporate" said T.

"Hey You two, can you go to Warfang to get some supplies?" Asked Ignitus as he walked in.

"Can't you do it?!" Asked Cynder. "What do you even do?!" Asked T.

"No I can't do it, I'm busy as a guardian and the Chronicler , Spyro is busy hiding from all the other females who want to mate with him, Terrador is trying to learn to grow flowers using his earth breath which I told him didn't work like that, Volteer looking for someone to listen to his Rambling, and Cyril is preoccupied with figuring out new ways to shut Volteer up. You two on the other hand are just laying here wasting time in a puddle of water" said Ignitus.

"But…heat" whined T.

"I don't care. If you both want to live here, you need to do chores from time to time" said Ignitus.

"Fine…but the males who still haven't found mates are probably going to be hitting on us" said T as she and Cynder got up and left.

When she as at the doorway, Cynder turned around.

"Ignitus, I have a very important question. If you're the new chronicler, how are you here and….solid?!" She asked.

"Because apparently, if your body gets cooked in a presumably several trillion degree oven, you can reenter it if you can find its remains as a ghost" said Ignitus.

"THAT DOESN'T WORK, IT MAKES NO SENCE" yelled Cynder angrily as she left.

"When I get my claws on those fan girls For touching our future mate…." Growled Cynder.

"But we aren't exactly entitled to him" said T.

"Are you kidding me After the bullshit we all, well mainly me and him, went through together, those cunts can go to convextity for so much as looking at him!" Said Cynder. "Though I don't really mind sharing him with you" she added looking at T.

"You know, I was fighting my own battles when you and Spyro were going on your little escapades. I think I actually saw you guys at several points albeit very briefly each time. Wasn't it you guys who were being forced to fight each other in Fullmoth Arena?" said T.

"Well we didn't see you" said Cynder.

"That's probably because you were busy fighting for your lives 24/7" sighed T.

"How were you even in there?!" Asked Cynder.

"Invisibility Potion. Spyro is actually really tough…believe me, if he had actually fought you back there, the data I've gathered on him says your odds of winning in either a fair or unfair fight are about 25 against 150 to 179.570 percent" said T. (Not real statistics)

"He's that strong?!" Asked Cynder, "Asuming he unlocks his full potential before he reaches his growth spurts, then yes" said T.

"Ok, here we are. Now what all did Ignitus say to get?" Asked T.

"He said to get a cookbook for literal beginners, and the rest is on this list" said Cynder as she opened her right wing and showed a shopping list stuck to the inside.

"Handy…lets get this over with" said T.

After a little bit, Cynder walked over to T.

"Some of these dragons keep looking at me…" She whispered.

"Well you did terrorize this and possibly other realms not too long ago…and you are a black dragon. Your kind aren't exactly known for doing good things in life" whispered T.

"Then what does that say about you for being with me!?" Snapped Cynder quietly.

"Hey, chill out! I'm not suggesting you are still evil or anything. I know you are done with that part of your life and so do your friends. That's what matters" whispered T.

A green male dragon followed by a group of other males walked up to the two. "Hey, we were walking by and couldn't help noticing you two didn't have a mate" said the green one.

"And what exactly are you suggesting?" Asked Cynder. T smacked her face with her claw in exasperation.

"Well you could choose one of us to start courting" said a cocky Blue dragon with yellow wings.

"The nerve of some dragons…" Said Cynder.

"Yeah, what do you take us for?!" Said T.

"We um…" Stammered the Green one.

"We aren't hookers! And we certainly don't need any of you!" Said Cynder in nothing but a growl. She and T spread their wings and hovered over the baskets of supplies they had gotten before picking them up and flying away.

"Should we follow and take them as our mates?" Asked A silver dragon.

"Let's" said The blue and yellow one as they took off after them.

"Cynder, look behind us" grumbled T as the pair were flying.

"Damn it…" Said Cynder. The two stopped and turned around mid flight.

"What do you assholes want now?!" said T. The other dragons flew up to them.

"We aren't taking no for an answer" said The green one.

"You guys do realize We are close friends with four of the guardians and the chronicler as well as Spyro, the purple dragon himself, right?" Cynder asked.

"So?" Asked The blue and yellow one.

"So you should just leave us alone. We aren't interested in you" said T as she flew up and poked the green one in the snout.

"Then fight us, if you win we leave you alone" said the silver one.

"We don't even know your names" said Cynder.

"Are you seriously thinking about a confrontation with multiple males in the condition we are in?" Asked T.

"No, We just don't know their names" replied Cynder.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now" said T as she turned and flew away.

"Don't let her get away" said the green one. Then the silver one flew after T only to have an explosive ball of fire shot at his face. He then fell out of the sky.

"Believe me, I can do much worse" called T. The other two looked afraid and flew away quickly.

"T, I didn't know you could use the fear element" said Cynder.

"No, that would be the mythical 'pain element'. I just want to get back to the temple before anything else goes wrong" said T.


	20. Chapter 20

When the two got back to the temple, Cyril pulled T to his room for a talk. About what, Cynder didn't know. So in the mean time, she went to check on Spyro.

"T I have something to tell you" said Cyril.

"What is it?" Asked T. "To put it bluntly, you are mentally insane" said Cyril.

"What do you mean I'm mentally insane?" Asked T sadly.

"I mean you are a danger to others. You make ludicrous effects happen with your potions, you kill without question, and you invent highly explosive devices" said Cyril. "But I…" whimpered T.

"In short, no place is safe while you live there so I think it would be best for you to leave and I'm pretty sure the others would agree" said Cyril. T burst into tears and flew out of the window which was open.

Cyril walked out of his room and went to talk to the other guardians.

He entered the room with the pool of visions (I think that's what it's called…I haven't played the games in a while) and saw Cynder, Spyro, Terrador, Ignitus, Sparx and Volteer waiting. "Good, now all we need is T to join us as she has valuable information" said Terrador. Cyril looked away.

"Is something wrong Cyril?" Asked Spyro.

"Um, about T…I don't think she'll be here" said Cyril nervously.

"Why, did something happen to her?" Asked Spyro.

"I doubt it, I saw her go with Cyril to talk" said Cynder.

"Um, yes…but" said Cyril.

"I never saw her come out of Cyril's room" said Sparx.

"Cyril, is there something you want to tell us?" Asked Ignitus. Cyril looked at his feet.

"What did you talk about?" Asked Terrador.

"That's the thing…I told her she was mentally insane, She was a danger to others, and She should leave" said Cyril slowly.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Why did you say that to her?" Asked Spyro.

"Well, she makes explosive inventions, her potions have crazy effects, and she kills without remorse" said Cyril defensively.

"She has good reasons for all of those things" said Cynder.

"She makes potions for others so she can make a living since nobody is going to just give her money, food, or supplies for free!" Said Spyro.

"And she invents things to make things easier and sometimes even possible for others!" Said Volteer.

"I think you need to apologize to her and that you need to think about what you said to her" said Ignitus.

"Are you serious?! She is very dangerous!" protested Cyril.

"But she is a good dragon. And she didn't deserve to be insulted and kicked out like that" said Terrador.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Said Cyril.

"Don't tell us, tell her" said Ignitus.

"I don't even know where she is…by now, she could be anywhere in the realm with her speeds" said Cyril.

"Let's see….."said Ignitus as he looked into the pool.

"She is in…oh dear…Dante's Freezer. If we don't get her out of there soon, she will die there and be lost in the ice" he said a few minutes later.

"Let's go" said Spyro to Cynder as they left with Cyril.

A while later, they landed at Dante's Freezer only for Cyril to be hit by a bunch of frozen beams from all over which froze him to the ground.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Shouted Spyro. "Wouldn't you like to know? Here's a hint. You all think she is a danger to others" said T's voice.

"T, is that you?" Asked Cynder.

"So you figured it out. That is your last victory. We'll see whose insane when I seal you all in ice!" Growled T as she flew overhead.

"We didn't do anything, T" said Spyro.

"According to Cyril here, you all agree that I am insane. That's doing something alright! Oh, and can an insane dragon coordinate a combined attack by ice Elemantal cannons that she fixed herself as well as war zombies?!" Said T as she flew away. Many more ice beams shot at them and then a hoard of undead war zombies arose from the snow and ice all around them.

"T, Cyril was lying, we don't think you are insane" said Spyro as he was fighting for his life.

"Say I were to believe that, I need to hear it from him and he has tons to do to make it up to me" said T as she sat on the top of a tree out of sight of the soldiers and simply watched.

"I'm sorry T, I didn't realize you had reasons for what you do" said Cyril.

"Fine…but as I said, you have a lot to do to make this up to me" she said as she took a gem off her neck and tossed it off a nearby cliff. Then, all the zombie soldiers fell apart on the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

When they got back The temple, Ignitus asked T how she knew about Malfore and how she was able to communicate with him to begin with.

"So I found a cavern with a mirror like circle in it. There were black crystals on the walls placed across the chamber from one another with what looked like small energy channeling lines conecting them to a stone frame around the circle. When I walked up to the circle, it turned into a picture of an adult purple dragon. I heard that the purple dragons are supposed to be powerful and important to their respective age so I thought he would have information on my past. He and I made a deal that I would destroy this temple and capture whoever I could and kill anyone else in exchange for the information about myself" said T.

"So there is a place where Malfore can hold conversations with others from beyond the grave" said Ignitus.

"That brings up a big question. Is it even possible to fully destroy Malfore?" Said Terrador.

"I'm just wondering why T didn't know about Malfore being evil if she knew about purple dragons" said Volteer.

"I had memory loss and a possible concussion! Obviously my brain wouldn't be running at full capacity so I would probably believe someone if they said that my purpose was to sit in a tree all day and drop down using my tail as a bungee cord so I could haunt whichever unlucky bastard got their foot stuck under a root" snapped T angrily.

"Oh, yes yes, that is a good reason" said Cyril"

Later, T was flying above Warfang when she saw a hug crowd in the center of the city in front a wooden stage. She flew down and made her way to the front.

"What's With the stage? Is there going to be a performance?" Asked T to another dragon.

"No, but almost as good. You know he terror of the sky's, Cynder? Well she's finally getting what she deserves. They are going to execute her today…in about one minute!" said the other dragon happily.

They looked up at the stage to see a group of guards leading her up to a chopping block. Her wings were tied and she had chains on her legs. T looked into a sachet she was carrying on her side and nodded.

"Citizens of Warfang, we are gathered today to see the terror of the skies killed as she so rightfully deserves. If anyone here is against this action, speak now. Said a large dragon who had Brown scales and war axe like horns with grey wing membranes.

T flew up in front of him.

"I have to say I disagree with this course of action" she said. Cynder looked up.

"T, what are you doing!?" She asked only for another guard to smack her making her shut up. "

And why not?" Asked the dragon.

"Those are my personal reasons that you may or may not find out. Now on to business" she said.

"What business do you mean?" Asked the dragon. There was a murmur in the crowd.

"I have a deal to make. If you like taking lives so much that you would do it to one who helped save this realm among others, you would probably like to take another life as well. Right?" Asked T. The dragon nodded.

"Here's the deal than, if you and I battle and I win you leave Cynder alone and all her crimes that she was forced to commit are forgiven along with any future demands I may have" said T.

"And at if I win?" Asked the dragon.

"Then you get to take my life as well. But don't worry, you have no chance" said T.

"Look at me! LOOK AT YOU! You can't win against me! I'm the biggest dragon in the city as well as the strongest and smartest!" Said the dragon. "Oh that's highly arguable and I love to argue" said T.

"Well try rationalizing this situation. I could easily step on you" said the dragon.

"So you accept my challenge?" Asked T. "Agreed!" Said the dragon.

"Everyone! Come quickly!" Said Spyro.

"What's wrong Spyro?" Asked Ignitus.

"T is fighting the executioner for Cynder's life!" Said Spyro.

"What's She thinking?!" Shouted Cyril.

"I have no idea but I hope she knows what she's getting into" said Terrador.

"Come on!" Said Spyro as he led the others out in a hurry.

"You seriously though you could beat me?!" Asked The dragon.

"I know I can. I'm just not using all the power Available to me" said T as she got up off the ground. She opened her sachet and a large number of breath gems floated out and into her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked the dragon. "I mean you are completely, totally, and utterly fucked" said T as she flew high into the air.

"The dragon turned to Cynder. Well, I guess she abandoned you. Now, let the execution continue" he said.

"Wait, does anyone else think it got dark out?" asked the one holding cynder.

"METEOR SMASH!" yelled T's voice

Everyone looked up and saw a giant chunk of ice was falling towards them...or rather the big dragon. Before anyone could say anything, it landed directly on his head, breaking off his horns and knocking him unconscious.

Spyro and the guardians flew up to the fight scene and were shocked to see what was happening. "By the ancestors!" said Spyro.

The dragon T was fighting was collapsed on the ground as she stood on top of him.

"What did you do?" He groaned.

"Simple, I came prepared for a fight, and my plan was perfect. I wait for you to get cocky and let your guard down, then drop a frozen cloud on you" she said.

"And I assume you don't want anymore broken bones or bodily bruises so I would assume you will be kind enough to hold up your end of the bargain and let us go now" she said as she turned back to grin at him.

"Fine…you and Cynder are fee to leave and live your lives" said the dragon as he got up and left. A guard released Cynder's restraints and she flew away. The crowd separated and went about their lives as well, some of whom muttering about the loss of justice and a good show.

"i will go find Cynder. I think it would be best if we all go to that cavern you found and destroy the device that allows Malfore to communicate with this world" Said Ignitus.

"Ignitus, are you sure it's a good idea to go there? For all We know, he had someone set up insane defenses for that thing" said Cyril.

"Well I was able to get in there easily wasn't I!? I'm sure all of us will manage just fine. We need time to prepare though" said T.

"What do you Suggest? Smart Alec?" Asked Cyril.

"How about a stockpile of gems and food to start with egomaniac?!" Asked T.

"Well, then, let's get going" said Spyro.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ok, we're ready How do we get there?" Asked Ignitus.

"I still can't believe you aren't dead" said Spyro.

"I am dead. I just had a special magic in me that allows me to stay partially in this world. Enough to be considered a solid entity but not enough to be a truly living being. I'm in a weird limbo" said Ignitus.

"Whatever. Let's just get going. If we keep flying all day and only stop for the night, we can make it there by tomorrow evening" said T as she lumped into the air and flew away.

"Wait for us!" Said Cyril.

Her speed is incredible, stupendously amazing" remarked Volteer as he and the other guardians along with Spyro and Cynder took off as well.

That night, Spyro woke up and saw T sitting at the edge of the mountain cave they were in. He walked up beside her.

"Hey Terminal, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Many things. Like I know the basics of my past, but I don't know the full story. Or what if Malfore takes control of one of us again and we have to fight each other?" Said T.

"I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure everything will turn out fine" said Spyro.

"I'm not in heat anymore so that's a plus" laughed T.

"I guess…Well I'm going back to bed. You probably should too" said Spyro as he walked back into the cave followed by T.

The next evening, the group landed in front of a cave opening.

"So here we are…is everyone ready?" Asked T.

"Um, I have a question. How exactly do we destroy the machine" asked Cynder.

"Oh, that should be easy. I brought a plethora of explosives including an experimental singularity bomb. If it works right, it will make the entire blast radius and everything inside it collapse into itself" said T.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Volteer.

"We should be fine as long as we clear the area in about three minutes" said T as she held up what looked like a cylindrical black crystal with a crack in the middle.

The group walked into the cave soon coming to a chamber that looked like T had described only there was a shadowy orb in the enter.

"What is that thing?" Asked Ignitus.

"You should know being the chronicler" said T. Ignitus grumled.

"It looks like it's making something" said Spyro. Suddenly, the orb changed its shape to that of malfore's body.

"Oh dear" said T. "Look what we have here..." said Malfore As he looked at the group of dragons.

"You are going to pay for tricking me!" Said T angrily.

"Oh am I?" He said as he shot a blast of dark fire at them. Everyone moved out of the way in time save for T and Ignitus. There was a blast and then a rockslide came from the ceiling and buried them both.

"And just like that, I already killed two of your friends" laughed Malfore. Cynder, Spyro, and the three remaining guardians all glared at him before beginning to fight. Malfore was ready for anything though and his minions began to flock into the room.

(Cue music: "Oh, OK, Let's Fight Then" -VanilluxePavilion -youtube)

Spyro flew into into the air and then straight at Malfore and shot an earth mace breath at him. It impacted him but not enough to do much damage. They both began to go at one another. Cynder meanwhile started oi fight against several strong apes as did the other guardians.

They were soon overrun and knocked out however due to the sheer number of their foes.

"Now back to business" said Malfore as he turned to leave.

"Not so fast!" Said a voice from the pile of rocks. A golden glow shone out of the cracks before the stone pile exploded revealing Ignitus and T were still alive. The latter was floating and had glowing scales and was in biped form.

"I TOLD YOU YOU WOULD PAY, AND I MEANT IT" shouted T before sending a golden flame at Malfore which forced him to back away just due to the heat. He then jumped at her and tried to shred her with his claws but to no avail.

T grinned before forming a golden earth mace and then using it to smash Malefore into the cave wall.

"Little prick…" He growled while shooting a dark energy ball at her which she smacked back at him with her tail. She then flew up to him and then started to maim his face literally.

He tried to bite her but she shot a stream of shining blue ice at him and froze his mouth.

"Good luck getting the feeling in your mouth back anytime soon!" She laughed as he broke the ice off and held his snout with one of his claws. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder had woken up and we're looking for an opportunity to finish him off.

"I have one question for you Terminal" said Malfore.

"What's that?" Asked T.

"How much energy do you have left after that transformation and special attacks" said Malfore with a grin. T suddenly returned to her normal coloration and fell onto the floor. Malfore walked up to her and was about to step on her but he was sent flying into the center of the chamber where he seemed to fall into the floor by a huge ball of elements which also scared off most of his minions

T looked over to see the others standing to the side with their mouths Open signifying that they had all just used their elemental breaths.

"Thanks…now let's blow this place up!" Said T as she pulled out her singularity bomb.

"Ok, how wide is the blast radius?" Asked Cynder.

"About from the center of this chamber to the outside of the cave. All we have to do is get out of here before this thing goes off. Once I snap this, we will have about three minutes to get out" said T.

"Ok. I think we can manage" said Ignitus. T snapped the crystal in half and it began to flash. She then tossed the two pieces into the middle of the chamber and they all ran for the exit.

(end music)

Once they were outside, they took off and flew up to a nearby hill and turned around to see the cave collapse into itself so that there was just a big pit and then expand again into a pile of dirt.

"So that's all then?" Asked Terrador.

"No…he'll be back. I know he will. But when he is, we will be ready and we will fight" said Spyro.

"Well, let's go back the the temple. There's nothing we can do now but wait" said Ignitus as he and the others spread their wings and took off.


	23. Chapter 23

Soon after they got back. T called Spyro and Cynder into her room. "What did you want?" Asked Cynder. "I wanted to know if you wanted to see something amazing" said T mysteriously. Spyro cocked his head.

"ever wonder where the power for this and other dimensions comes from? It's the multiversal core. It's a secret and mystical realm" said T as she picked up a potion that was glowing gold and silver and threw it at the wall.

"Oh come on! Your just making a mess!" Said Cynder. "Wait for it" said T as a portal opened on the wall. "Now go for it!" She said as she made a dash into it. Spyro and Cynder looked at the hole before running through as well.

Inside, was a dark void with many broken giant gears. There were moving platforms, a few whole and rotating gears. And stone pathways scattered around the realm and a weird machine in the center of it all that looked like a Lego dimensions portal without the keystones with a portal in the center. Below it was a ton of wires that led to a large black orb..

"Ok, careful not to fall. Believe me it's a long way down to the dimensional shredder portal and it's not pleasant inside it. We need to start this thing up or at least try" said T as she spread her wings and flew down to the machine. Spyro and Cynder managed to dodge the rotating gear teeth attempting to crush them.

"Ok, I need Spyro to go and start breathing his Convexity breath onto the portal frame here and I need Cynder to start breaking some of these energy chains. I'll do what I can to fix the gears" said T.

They all went about their jobs and pretty soon more of the gears began to move and the orb below started to glow slightly. "So that's it?!" Shouted Cynder. "I guess" said Spyro. "To the ruler of the multiverse and her cohorts, you have restored your section of the core" said a mysterious voice before the portal in the center of the frame pulled them all in.

They reappeared in T's room where the wall was as it was. "That was weird. And how do you know so much?! Are you really the ruler fi the multiverse?!" said Cynder. Let's not jump to any conclusions. Maybe you will find out someday as will I. I just happened to come across some ruins in the past which self destructed due to me fighting off some scavengers who were trying to grave rob or something" said T.


End file.
